Forum:Audited Series 5 Seeds
As well as robots we want to get rid of, we need to decide the seeds. As always, post your thoughts. While we're here, please answer the questions regarding the format and the number of seeds. As a side note, this tournament assumes that Series 3 and 4 occurred as in real life NOT as in our previous audited series Matt Talk to me 21:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Locked in The seeds are now locked in, they are as follows. Matt Talk to me 22:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 1 Chaos 2 2 Pussycat 3 Stinger 4 Hypno-Disc 5 Panic Attack 6 Wild Thing 7 Dominator 2 8 Tornado 9 Firestorm 3 10 Wheely Big Cheese 11 3 Stegs to Heaven 12 Spawn Again 13 X-Terminator 2 14 Thermidor 2 15 Splinter 16 Mousetrap 2 17 Razer 18 Gemini 19 Atomic 20 Behemoth 21 101 22 Bulldog Breed 3 23 Suicidal Tendencies 24 S.M.I.D.S.Y. 12 or 24? *Obi-Have- Personally, I think 24 seeds, 1 in 4 competitors, is a little excessive, and would prefer 12 seeds. Matt Talk to me 21:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *CrashBash - Considering we're likely to have all 16 of our previous semi-finalists, I think 24 would be better. All available semi-finalists should get a seed no matter what, IMHO CrashBash (talk) 22:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with CrashBash. I think that all the returning Series 4 semi-finalists should be seeded, so 24 would work better. Christophee (talk) 14:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *We need to be faithful here, so keep with 24. Charlie M 16:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Format *Obi-Have- I think the only choices here are the Series 5 and Series 6 format, and personally, in every way imaginable, I prefer the Series 5 format. I hated the four-way melees. Matt Talk to me 21:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *CrashBash - Whilst I do prefer the four-way melees, they were really what set Series 6 apart. The line-up for Series 5 was pretty much unique, so...sticking. CrashBash (talk) 23:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *RA2 - I hate writing about 4-way melees; they're fun to watch, but there are way too many variables to make an accurate prediction. Go for the Series 5 format. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *As a spectacle, I prefer the 4-way melees, but one-on-one battles work better on the Arena Forum, so I vote for the Series 5 format. Christophee (talk) 14:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *My vote is probably pointless then, Series 5 format in my opinion too. Datovidny (talk) 16:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Seeds The top four seeds are locked in as follows, in accordance with the finishing positions in Series 4 #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc Please post your thoughts below: Obi-Have 5. Panic Attack 6. Wild Thing 7. Dominator 2 8. Tornado 9. 3 Stegs to Heaven 10. Wheely Big Cheese 11. Firestorm 3 12. Spawn Again --- If we need more seeds 13. X-Terminator 14. Splinter 15. Thermidor 2 16. Mousetrap 17. Razer 18. Gemini 19. 101 20. Behemoth (21. Killertron 2) - bump everyone down if selected as a replacement 21. Diotoir 22. S.M.I.D.S.Y. 23. The Steel Avenger 24. Gravedigger CrashBash #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #Dominator 2 #Tornado #Firestorm 3 #3 Stegs to Heaven #Spawn Again #X-Terminator #Wheely Big Cheese #Thermidor 2 #Splinter #Mousetrap 2 #Razer #101 #Gemini #Behemoth #Suicidal Tendencies #The Steel Avenger #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Bulldog Breed 3 There. CrashBash (talk) 22:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) RA2 #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc #Tornado (gets bumped up for various Extreme 1 successes) #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #Dominator 2 #Firestorm 3 #3 Stegs #Spawn Again #Wheely Big Cheese #Razer (bumped up for 2nd World Championship and All Stars victories) #X-Terminator #Thermidor 2 #Splinter #Mousetrap 2 #Gemini #101 #Behemoth #Suicidal Tendencies #Steel Avenger #Bulldog Breed #Atomic RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Madlooney6 #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc #Panic Attack #Dominator 2 #Wild Thing #Tornado #Wheely Big Cheese #Mousetrap 2 #Firestorm 3 #Thermidor 2 #X-terminator 2 #Spawn Again #Splinter #3 Stegs To Heaven #Behemoth #Atomic #Bulldog Breed #Diotoir #Gemini #Razer #101 #Steel Avenger Madlooney Snowdog140 #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc #Panic Attack #Tornado #Wild Thing #Dominator 2 #Firestorm 3 #Wheely Big Cheese #X-Terminator 2 #Spawn Again #Thermidor 2 #Splinter #3 Stegs to Heaven #Mousetrap #Razer #Behemoth #Atomic #Bulldog Breed 3 #Gemini #King B Powerworks #101 #Bigger Brother Datovidny Grand Finalists #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc Semi-Finalists (Based on past performances, not including Extreme) #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #Dominator 2 #Tornado #Firestorm 3 #3 Stegs to Heaven #Wheely Big Cheese #Spawn Again #X-Terminator #Thermidor 2 #Splinter #Mousetrap 2 Side Competition Success (Based on side competition and main competition performance) #Razer #101 #Gemini #King B Powerworks Heat Finalists (Based on Experience) #Behemoth #Suicidal Tendencies #The Steel Avenger #S.M.I.D.S.Y. Datovidny (talk) 17:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Samster #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc #Panic Attack #Tornado #Dominator 2 #Wild Thing #Firestorm III #3 Stegs to Heaven #Wheely Big Cheese #Spawn Again #Razer #Thermidor II #X-Terminator #Mousetrap #Splinter #Atomic 2 #Behemoth #101 #Gemini II #Bulldog Breed #Mini Morg #Suicidal Tendencies Middle Eye #Chaos 2 #Pussycat #Stinger #Hypno-Disc #Panic Attack #Tornado #Dominator 2 #Wild Thing #Firestorm 3 #Thermidor 2 #3 Stegs to Heaven #Wheely Big Cheese #Splinter #Spawn Again #X-Terminator 2 #Mousetrap 2 #Razer #Gemini #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #101 #Bulldog Breed 3 #Spirit of Knightmare #The Steel Avenger #Suicidal Tendencies